


Was Love Always This Difficult?

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Comfort, Depression, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Regrets, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, iwaoi - Freeform, matsuhana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Sorry can’t save me now.”A MatsuHana love story.Matsukawa and Hanamaki have been in love with each other since high school. Everyone said they had it easy, but was that true?
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 22





	Was Love Always This Difficult?

**Author's Note:**

> This story may be sensitive to some, so please read the hashtags before reading the story!

It was dark out, the breeze felt nice on Hanamaki’s burning skin, he loved the feeling. Lying on the grass and looking at the stars, he took everything in. It was peaceful, Makki couldn’t feel any better. He heard footsteps, sounding like multiple people, walking towards him. Makki sat up, looking behind him. He smiled when he saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi, but they both had a straight face. Why? It was because behind them was someone he didn’t want to see ever again. Matsukawa. 

* * *

Makki and Mattsun were best friends. They met in highschool in their first year. Both of them were alone, they didn’t know anyone, so they introduced themselves to each other and soon became friends. Of course, they had arguments, but they always made up. Throughout highschool, they slowly developed feelings for each other, and they took it a step further, they became official. Makki trusted Mattsun, and Mattsun trusted Makki. They were perfect for each other, so why did Mattsun decide to fuck a close friend of his, and hide it for 2 months? Did he not like Makki anymore? Was it because they never said “I love you” so he thought it didn’t matter? Or was it because he thought that he was too good for Makki since he was slowly becoming popular like Oikawa? What made girls swoon over Mattsun?   
  
It was fucked up when some of Makki and Mattsun’s teammates knew that Mattsun was cheating on Makki but they never warned Makki. They never said to be careful, they never said to see where Mattsun was going when he snuck out at night. They kept quiet, why? It was because Mattsun was their friend. It was stupid. Mattsun was stupid. Oikawa and Iwaizumi never found out until Makki found out. 

What was the reason behind Mattsun cheating? Oh, because Makki wasn’t ready to give up his virginity. Why, because they were dating for 3 months, and even though they knew each other for 3 years, Makki wasn’t ready, he backed out every time. Understandable. Yet, Mattsun didn’t understand. He was horny, so he called up a friend and fucked her. It went on for a month or 2, THEN he realized it was wrong. He didn’t realize it the first time, he didn’t realize it the second or third time. Nope. He realized after the tenth time. He took advantage of the fact that Makki trusted him, he knew that Makki wouldn’t question him. Love was just a game to him. 

* * *

**Back to present time:**

Makki freaked out, he never wanted to see Mattsun again. So many questions started surfing through his head. Why is her here? How did he get here? Was this planned? Did Oikawa and Iwaizumi bring him here? Why did he come if he knew I didn’t wanna see him?

Makki started to scoot backwards every step that Mattsun took. His eyes were wide, his lips were slightly parted, and he started to tremble. Oikawa and Iwaizumi knew he would react like this, yet they allowed it?   
  


_“Makki...”_

* * *


End file.
